Glass seals are provided between electrically conductive elements in various electrical connectors. The seal usually is required to be hermetic and the glass often is required to have a high electrical resistance.
Electrical connectors using glass seals of this type may be employed where exposure to the effects of the operation of a nuclear reactor is anticipated. This particular use requires particularly stringent physical and chemical requirement of the glass and seal. Typical glass compositions for such use are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,307,958 and 3,519,446.